


Muerdago

by SayuriUchicha



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Duelo, M/M, Muerte de personaje principal, Regreso de la muerte, damian es una suerte de fantasma-vampiro., universo alternativo, uso libre de la mitologia sobre el regreso de los muertos.
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayuriUchicha/pseuds/SayuriUchicha
Summary: Damian Wayne estaba muerto, era todo lo que necesitaba saber.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 7





	Muerdago

**Author's Note:**

> La razón del titulo: el muerdago es un arbusto de tronco corto y grueso, ramas de color verde amarillento, hojas perennes, en forma de lengua del mismo color que las ramas y fruto en forma de baya pequeña, traslúcido y de color blanco; vive semiparásito sobre los troncos y las ramas de los árboles.
> 
> Me parece una planta adecuada para un ser que se alimenta de la vida de otros para continuar existiendo. y porque, en su momento, no encontré otra planta que se adaptara mejor a la figura.

Timothy Drake se enteró, igual que el resto del condado, de la muerte de Damian Wayne la misma mañana de invierno que esta se dio.

La nieve caía como el velo de una novia en su noche de bodas, pura y blanca sobre el resto de colores que alumbraban los caminos y casas cuando una de las sirvientas de la gran casa se abrió paso entre las gentes y entró corriendo a la posada para anunciar, en aterradas palabras, que el joven heredero de ojos de sirena había muerto.

La sirvienta dijo que el grito histérico de Talía Wayne cuando halló a su único hijo muerto en el lecho se había oído incluso lejos de la mansión, y comento también, al son que marcaba la curiosidad de sus oyentes, que habían sido necesarios cuatro hombres aparte del señor de la casa para alejar a la madre del cuerpo de su hijo.

Contó también, y el joven Drake la escucho con callada fascinación, que se había deshecho en desgarradores sollozos y habían llamado al médico del conde para que le recetara algunos somníferos a la dama.

No fue del todo ignorante de la fascinación que causaba ante todos, la idea de que aquella orgullosa mujer sufriera la muerte de su hijo, y que la curiosidad partía tanto de aquello como de la muerte del heredero de Bruce Wayne.

La verdad era que tanto Talía Al Ghul, que era su nombre de soltera, como su hijo, Damian Wayne, no eran muy apreciados por los lugareños, los villanos los consideraban crueles, pues la dama nunca visitaba a los arrendatarios de su marido, dejándole aquella obligación a las sirvientas de la mansión, y con sus iguales tendía a sentir gran desprecio por las mujeres que alguna vez habían calentado la cama del conde como a despreciar cualquier invitación de otros nobles a compartir su lecho.

Damián Wayne por otro lado era una criatura difícil de entender, demasiado orgulloso, demasiado inteligente, disfrutaba de dejar clara su superioridad sobre el resto y se complacía humillando al general de gentes.

Su único amigo era un joven sirviente de la casa, ojos claros y cabello rojo, que caminaba con él de un lado a otro.

Había otros rumores, era verdad, pero esos no interesaban y Timothy, tras oír los detalles de la noticia, se deslizo fuera de la posada en camino al hogar de su padre.

Las propiedades de su familia colindaban con las de los Wayne, siendo vecinos había tenido el placer de conocer a la esposa y al hijo de aquel orgulloso hombre, no estaba del todo seguro de qué opinión le merecían, Damián y su madre eran orgullosos y crueles, pero bajo aquellas formas existía una belleza innegable en todo cuanto hacían y sus brillantes mentes los hacían compañías encantadoras cuando deseaban serlo.

Con Tim ambos habían estado muy cerca de ser encantadores.

Tras pensarlo un poco se decidió a escribir dos esquelas, una para los Wayne y otra privada para la señora Wayne, estaba seguro de que sufría lo indecible pues también había visto que amaba a su hijo.

.

Los rumores empezaron una semana más tarde de la muerte del heredero Wayne y los culpables fueron, como siempre, los miembros de la servidumbre.

No debería haberse sabido nada, de haberse cumplido las ordenes de la condesa nada habría ocurrido, pero el conde pensó en ella y sabiendo que su esposa no tendría paz mientras el fantasma de su hijo ocupara la mansión, mando desocupar la habitación del joven y retirar sus cosas, consciente de que Talía ocupaba la mayor parte del día aquellas habitaciones aferrándose al recuerdo de su hijo.

Sin embargo, desmontar la habitación hizo más mal que bien cuando desnudando los lienzos del joven muerto descubrieron uno de sus muchos secretos.

Para nadie era precisamente un secreto que Damián Wayne era un prodigio de la pintura, sus trazos eran perfectos y la simetría de sus dibujos era envidiada por maestros y expertos, sin embargo, su habilidad no impidió que las viperinas lenguas se aprovecharan de aquello que supieron por error.

Los que habían visto el cuadro, los sirvientes que lo habían visto, dijeron que detallaba tan bien a Timothy Drake que era extraño que este no hubiese posado nunca para el adolescente.

Timothy no vio el cuadro, pero sí que escucho los maliciosos comentarios de la gente de buena cuna como él, y también vislumbro las miradas entre admiradas y burlonas de los pueblerinos, todos ellos agotados en sospechar y murmurar pues era lo único que podían hacer; la reputación del hijo de los Drake era perfecta, pero no así la de Damián Wayne y muy pronto se satisficieron en hablar de él y agregar nuevos frutos de enloquecida imaginación a los rumores.

El cuadro era una muestra del amor no correspondido que Damián Wayne debía de sentir por Timothy Drake, no había estado enfermo antes de morir y las malas lenguas decían que su madre era una bruja.

Un ritual había salido mal y había muerto tras intentar pactar con las fuerzas del infierno para obtener el corazón del joven Drake.

Se había suicidado porque sabía que sus sentimientos eran pecado y anatema y ahora su alma no descansaba en paz.

Con cada nuevo rumor Tim se incomodaba más y muy pronto halló difícil ir a algún lado sin escuchar de Damián Wayne y las muchas cosas que podía o no haber hecho. El último rumor decía que dormía con el paje de su padre... se sentía asqueado por la viperina forma en que las gentes se aprovechaban de la desgracia ajena para pasar sus días.

No pensaba gran cosa sobre Damián por ese entonces, recordaba de cuando en cuando sus ojos de color imposible, su boca pequeña y su rostro inteligente, a veces recordaba frases y se preguntaba por el cuadro, no había posado para Damián y siendo sincero era de los que pensaba que el joven era un niñato arrogante y peligroso, empero sentía curiosidad.

Curiosidad de porque lo había pintado y si alguna vez alguno de esos rumores había sido verdad.

.

Un mes tras la muerte de Damián, los Wayne volvieron a recibir visitas en su hogar, la mansión abrió sus puertas y muchos de sus amigos más cercanos los visitaron ansiosos y curiosos, más la fría actitud del conde y la negativa de la condesa a recibir a nadie muy pronto los hicieron volver por donde habían venido,

No hallarían en los padres las respuestas a los rumores que habían ido de un lado a otro acerca del hijo, supieron, sin embargo, hubo uno que se quedó.

Timothy abrazo a Bruce Wayne y le hizo llegar las condolencias de parte de su padre y su madre, ambos en la ciudad por aquellos días.

Hablaron corto y muy poco, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos, al final Timothy, incapaz de llegar a su anfitrión solicito, desesperado en medio de la silenciosa vergüenza de saber que según los rumores era la causa de la muerte de Damián, ver a la condesa.

Fue en parte su error, pero... el destino truca constantemente.

La condesa lo recibió en sus habitaciones, él la vio como nunca la había visto hasta entonces, el dolor la hacía hermosa de un modo difícil de explicar.

-Señor Drake, ¿ha venido a ofrecernos sus condolencias? –preguntó, la sonrisa irónica se rompió en segundos y aparto la cara avergonzada de su propia debilidad, él, por su lado, sintió pesar y acercándose tomó su mano.

-cuando lo escuché os escribí una esquela, señora, aún así necesitaba decirlo en persona, siento mucho vuestra perdida –aseguro, viéndola a los ojos descubrió que los ojos de ella se parecían demasiado a los de su hijo muerto, ella en cambio lo observo entre confundida y perdida, habló de la misma forma.

-Lo he perdido... fui a las puertas del infierno para concebirlo y lo he perdido –contó entonces mirando sus manos unidas –debería sentirme mal y sin embargo solo pienso... que no he sido la única... también usted lo perdió, ¿no es verdad? Dicen que os amaba.

Tim se sobresaltó ante aquellas palabras.

-Señora –trato de hablar, pero ella continuo.

-Dicen que él os amaba ¿lo hacía? -Ninguno se atrevió a apartar la mirada –Ni tan siquiera lo sabía yo, pero el cuadro... ¿os amaba, Drake? ¿lo sabíais?

No supo que contestar, entendió que ella necesitaba pensar en su hijo y sus últimos días, era cierto que no parecía haber razón para que el joven muriese, y en tal circunstancia solo podía sospecharse que había sido un asesinato o un suicidio.

Y los rumores tiraban a lo último.

Bajo la cabeza, a su pesar sentía piedad de ella y también del joven muerto.

-No creo que me amará, creo que todo son rumores sin fundamento... crueles destinados a arruinar a un niño que no puede defenderse.

-Crueles, si –contestó ella, la mirada enfebrecida por quién sabe qué pensamientos –pero mi hijo era maravilloso... era perfecto, si lo amaba debía ser amado ¿lo era? –Extrañado Timothy la observo y luego se hizo atrás, fue entonces que sintió la mano de la dama, fuerte como el acero, cerrarse alrededor de su muñeca y no pudo alejarse más -¿Lo amaba, Drake?

La pregunta le helo la sangre en las venas y sintió miedo, su mente corrió lejos más volvió enseguida, era una mujer que había perdido a su hijo, no debía olvidarlo y pensando en aquello contesto.

-Lo admiraba, era una criatura fantástica, pero señora mía, vuestro hijo no me amaba.

\- ¿Cómo puede estar seguro de que no lo hacía? Lo pintó, y esperaba sus visitas, ahora lo recuerdo, él esperaba sus visitas y en aquella fiesta, recuerdo la forma en la que lo miraba...

Jesús, ¿cómo se las arreglaba para expresar tan bien ideas tan absurdas? Recordaba la callada admiración que a veces el joven le había demostrado ¿pero porque suspenderse en cosas que habían pasado y que ya no importaban?

La idea de que Damián lo hubiese amado comenzó a anudarse en su mente como no lo había hecho hasta entonces, las palabras del pueblo y los nobles no importaban, pero quien hablaba entonces era la madre del adolescente y aquello era terrible.

Pensándolo de forma fría, no lo había amado, no habría estado bien hacerlo, era pecado para empezar, más por otro lado, Damián había sido una criatura admirable, cabalgaba como un rey, su porte era admirable y su lengua, astuta; poseía también una mente brillante y un rostro que haría tambalear la castidad de un sacerdote.

Más todo eso se resumía en posibilidades, no sabían la verdad, nunca la conocerían, Damián se la había llevado con él.

-Lo habría amado, pienso, si hubiera sabido que me amaba –contestó al final, para sí y para ella, deseaba calmarla, aunque no entendía de que servirían sus palabras si ella no superaba la muerte.

-A veces pienso que me visita –susurro ella, tras escuchar su respuesta –se han llevado todo de él y Bruce quiere olvidarlo ¿vendrá a hablar conmigo de él?

Para su propia sorpresa, asintió.

.

Los rumores sobre la tumba abierta empezaron poco después de aquello, y muy pronto Timothy Drake se encontró a sí mismo soñando constantemente con Damian Wayne.

Soñaba con sucesos y encuentros que había tenido con el joven, veces que lo había visto o conversaciones que habían tenido y en sus sueños cada palabra, incluso la más inocente tenía un peso incluso mayor que la vida misma.

Suponía que la mayor de las culpas la tenía la condesa, el dolor le había deformado la mente, o hablaba de su hijo o no hablaba y el conde muy pronto abandono la mansión para apartarse a sí mismo del dolor, no podía quedarse con ella si se odiaban a causa de las mismas razones por las que un día se habían amado.

Y Timothy, a pesar de las recomendaciones de otros, no podía menos que visitar a la dama y hablar de su hijo con ella, fuera de la mansión las lenguas venenosas del común de las personas aún destilaban su hiel contra el recuerdo del muchacho, toda vez que habían oscurecido su imagen hasta convertirlo casi en todo aquello que era perverso en el mundo.

A Tim la pena le carcomía a veces porque lo recordaba y sabía que no había, no podía, sido como lo pintaban.

Recordaba sus palabras burlonas, su perversidad había sido ingenua, del tipo de un gato jugando con un ratón, curioso de hasta dónde va el dolor, pero no con la intención de infligirlo.

Una pintura no significaba nada, por lo mismo se quedaba y por lo mismo hablaba con ella. No había amado a su hijo, pero de haber podido lo habría hecho.

Hundirse en los miles de posibilidades del quizá era sencillo porque Talia Wayne hablaba siempre de lo mismo, de su hijo, del quizá, del tal vez... imposible de superar la perdida hasta que ocurrió lo que todos temían.

Talía Wayne amaneció muerta una mañana fría, en la mansión no había nadie más que unos cuantos sirvientes leales que habían llegado con ella el día que se convirtió en condesa.

No importaba, de cualquier forma, ella había cumplido con su trabajo. Para entonces Timothy no podía dejar de pensar en Damián.

.

El temor profano del pueblo llevo a muchos a olvidar por un tiempo que la mansión Wayne era de las más ricas en la región y quedo abandonada, toda vez que Bruce Wayne volvió solo para enterrar a su esposa y luego volvió a irse, aunque antes de hacerlo visito a Timothy Drake, este con su porte perfecto y la mirada azul en completa calma susurró para él que todo estaba bien y consiguió mentirle.

.

La primera vez fue un crujido del viento contra sus ventanas, su padre le había escrito una carta en la que sugería fuer a acompañarlos a la ciudad, tanto tiempo en el campo no podía ser bueno para un joven como él, brillante y lleno de ambiciones.

Pensaba en aquellas palabras inscritas sobre el papel en trazos elegantes cuando el crujido del viento sonó ha llamado.

"Drake"

La palabra se deslizo a través de las grietas y llego hasta él como un beso helado, la sangre se detuvo en sus venas y cuando volvió la mirada pudo admirar a un silencioso muchacho apoyado al borde de su balcón.

Llevaba el traje con el que debía haber sido colocado en su tumba, y el negro se fundía en la noche como una segunda naturaleza.

Supo, o recordó por unos instantes, que no debía abrir la puerta más no fue capaz de dejarlo fuera, para entonces deseaba verlo y escucharlo, tal vez pensó que era un sueño o una alucinación.

En cualquier caso, su instinto no grito en contra cuando le abrió las puertas del balcón y lo dejo pasar al interior de su recamara.

A la mañana siguiente despertó con resaca.

.

Timothy no podía asegurar del todo que lo había amado siempre, aunque con Damián en brazos sentía que lo había hecho, una parte de él recordaba tiempos más suaves sin dolor ni ponzoña.

La boca de Damián besaba la suya en silencio con una caricia metálica, el hierro de la sangre se deslizaba entre sus lenguas cuando se fundían en las sabanas y una pizca de cordura le decía que aquello no estaba bien, una parte de sí refería lo que hacía como algo profano e imposible.

Sería excomulgado sin lugar a dudas por lo que hacía... y aun así...

Llevaba dos semanas sin comulgar en la capilla, sin asistir a los sermones... no solía ser un gran cristiano, pero Dios mediante había procurado ser bueno.

Cerraba los ojos y entonces Damián besaba su cuello... su llamado y deseo tan fuertes como la primera vez.

No lo había amado, pero ¿Qué es la voluntad de un hombre, de un muchacho, contra la fuerza del mismo infierno?

.

Talia Al Ghul, la condesa de lord Wayne, no siempre había amado a su hijo y de no haber estado tan conectada a la muerte del infante no habría sufrido como lo hizo más tarde.

Pero fue un veneno hecho por ella (para su esposo) y que el hijo bebió lo que lo mató y el sufrimiento casi la enloqueció... los rumores que acariciaban su reputación no eran del todo falsos: había coqueteado con la brujería y para concebir a su hijo había ido más allá de los limites humanos, así pues, cuando lo perdió...

Las visitas de Damián fueron confusas al principio, llamados breves que distinguían una única palabra en medio de la neblina de su dolor.

"Madre"

"Madre"

"Madre"

La voz de un pájaro herido que no sabía por dónde entrar, sabía, claro que lo sabía, que no debía abrir la ventana, pero era su hijo... y había pactado con el mismo demonio por no perderlo.

Así que abrió la puerta y más tarde la voluntad de lo que quedaba de su hijo en aquel ser perverso habló fuerte y claro.

Damián bebió de su sangre durante semanas, se alimentó de su espíritu sin que nadie lo percibiera, más sencillo era en esos tiempos de gente descreída pensar que era el dolor lo que la había fracturado y no pensar que un espíritu se alimentaba de ella para no dejar de existir.

Así que hizo su trabajo, enredo la mente del único hijo del barón Drake y susurro en él cada sueño y esperanza de su hijo, Damián se ataría a cualquiera que hubiese amado siendo humano... y después de ella acudiría a Drake, porque tanto Bruce como el resto habían abandonado el condado.

Con el tiempo Damian se adaptaría y probablemente se alimentará de otros, como lo había hecho de Talia y de Tim, más mientras tanto podía alimentarse calmado de aquellas personas que no acusarían su existencia a otros que, conocedores de sus debilidades, podrían destruirlo. 


End file.
